Mianhae, Saranghae
by sasurissawinchester
Summary: /Pada babak akhir, satu akan 'gugur' dan seorang akan menjadi pemenang/Akan kukerahkan semua kekuatan dan tenaga yang kupunya sampai tetes darah terakhir/Aku punya sebuah misi untukmu, Kyu/ MWO?/ mian kalo summarynya gaje. ga pinter bikin summary - -"v / KyuMin / Fict kolaborasi pertama saya / R&R?


**Mianhae, Saranghae**

Disclaimer: semua tokoh disini bukan milik author walau sebenarnya kepengin #PLAK! Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri.

Author: ALohomora 5X & sasurissawinchester

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pair: KyuMin

.

~Happy reading~

.

.

**Kyuhyun P.o.V.**

Ah, wajahku yang tampan. Gara-gara dia! Pipiku, yah, kenapa jadi biru semua. Tidak mungkin cermin ini salah. Bocah itu, gayanya menyesatkan. Bahkan awalnya aku tidak percaya, ketika Saem memperkenalkannya sebagai rivalku di babak akhir. Ah, ya sudahlah, besok masih ada kesempatan, lagipula tadi kami seri. Ayolah, Kyu, Hwaiting!

_Nice show-nice show opera _(suara ponsel). Panggilan masuk? Mengganggu saja, nomor tak dikenal lagi. Kuangkat sajalah, siapa tahu penting, "Yeoboseyo?"

"Kemari, sekarang!" ucap seorang laki-laki dari ponselku. Eh, tunggu, itu suara Saem!

"Waeyo, Saem?! Halo! Halo! Saem?!" Sial, dia memutuskan teleponnya. Ini tengah malam, aku dalam keadaan babak belur. Huh! Benar-benar sial! Kuambil jaketku dan langsung tancap gas ke Camp. Sepi sekali memang, membuat hutan ini agak menyeramkan. Aku meneropong sekeliling walau tak berharap menemukan apapun.

Nah, ini dia, jalan setapak ini akan membawaku masuk ke Camp Saem. Keraguan dan kekhawatiran mulai merambat, karena ini kali pertama aku ke sini, ruang pribadi Saem. Kuketuk pintu hingga yang ketiga kali, pintu berderit membuka. Cahaya temaram lampu minyak menyebabkanku tak bisa melihat jelas. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah aku sadar, Saem duduk di hadapanku. Wajah lelaki paruh baya itu pucat pasi. Sesekali ia terbatuk dan menggumamkan kata-kata aneh.

"Duduklah, Kyuhyun. Aku akan bercerita tentang kebenaran," ketika aku baru mau menyela, ia melanjutkan, "bahwasanya nanti pada babak akhir, satu akan 'gugur' dan seorang akan menjadi pemenang untuk menjadi pemimpin pelatihan ini. Dan dalam hal ini, yang kumaksud dengan gugur adalah, kau tahu."

"Maksud, Saem—"

"Mati?" seseorang memotong ucapanku. Hey, ternyata ada orang di sudut ruangan. Dia... Sungmin!

**Normal POV**

"Sungmin hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun tidak percaya. 'Bukankah tadi dia sudah kembali ke campnya setelah pertandingan itu? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?' sambungnya di dalam hati.

"Apa Saem memanggil Sungmin hyung juga kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap saemnya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyu, Saem mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin yang kini tengah bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu masuk. "Kau mau apa kesini?"

"Aku cuma ingin memastikan tidak ada persengkongkolan disini," jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju pajangan dua buah pedang yang dipasang menyilang di tembok. Ia menarik salah satu pedang dan menatap bilah platinanya yang berkilau terkena pantulan lampu ruangan yang temaram. "Aku tahu Saem menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi pemimpin organisasi ini, tapi karena peraturan yang mengharuskan pertandingan duel untuk memilih pemimpin terkuat, Saem terpaksa memilihku menjadi kandidat rival Kyuhyun-ssi." Namja bermata foxy itu lalu sedikit memainkan pedang ditangannya dengan lincah, secara tidak langsung menunjukkan kehebatannya dalam menggunakan senjata mematikan tersebut.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kaukatakan?" lanjut Saem tenang, sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam ditempat, menyaksikan perbincangan yang menegangkan antara saem dan rivalnya.

Sungmin tersenyum misterius. Ia mengembalikan pedang yang dimainkannya tadi ke tempatnya semula, menimbulkan bunyi gesekan yang cukup keras di ruangan itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku bukanlah lawan yang mudah untuk dibodohi. Saem bisa menggunakan segala cara untuk menghancurkanku tapi aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Akan kukerahkan semua kekuatan dan tenaga yang kupunya sampai tetes darah terakhir. Dan kalaupun memang harus Kyuhyun yang memenangkan pertandingan final nanti, akan kupastikan ia tidak akan mencapainya dengan mudah."

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam. Kyu hanya memasang wajah datar karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Tampak pancaran kebencian menguar dari manik onyx milik Sungmin. Tatapan benci yang jelas-jelas ditujukan langsung padanya. Namun bukannya merasa takut, Kyuhyun malah terseret masuk dalam tatapan tajam itu. Baginya, mata indah Sungmin seperti memiliki daya pengikat magis, yang walaupun kini tengah menatapnya tajam, mata itu masih tetap bisa membuatnya terpesona.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, kau bisa keluar sekarang," ujar Saem dingin yang berhasil membawa Kyu kembali ke dunia nyata. Sungmin memandang Saem tajam sesaat, lalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Haahh… Aku tidak pernah menyukai anak itu sejak ia bergabung disini," kata Saem sambil menghela napas panjang. "Dasar bocah tengik. Tidak tahu terima kasih."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam mendengar keluhan dari Saemnya. Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kyu memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pria paruh baya itu. "Ada apa Saem memanggilku tengah malam begini?"

"Ah ya, aku hampir lupa," Saem menatap Kyu serius dengan tatapannya yang dingin. "Kau sudah tahu peraturan untuk pertandingan besok bukan? Kukatakan sebelumnya hanya akan ada satu pemenang dalam pertandingan itu dan sisanya harus gugur."

"Lalu apa yang Saem inginkan dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung tanpa basa-basi. Ia ingin segera menyudahi pertemuan ini dan kembali ke campnya. Ini sudah larut malam dan badannya benar-benar sakit semua sekarang akibat pertandingan terakhir tadi.

"Aku punya sebuah misi untukmu, Kyu," jawab Saem misterius. "Dan aku percaya, kau bisa menyelesaikan misi ini sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan."

**Kyuhyun POV**

Apa saem sudah gila? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal!

Apa yang pria tua itu pikirkan, eh? Tidakkah ini benar-benar mustahil? Siapa aku hingga harus diberi misi semacam itu?

Oke, aku memang cukup ahli dalam hal berkelahi dan bertempur, tapi bukan berarti Saem bisa langsung memberiku perintah seperti itu! Aku belum siap untuk menerimanya. Pikiranku sudah kacau memikirkan pertandingan besok, dan sekarang mau tak mau konsentrasiku harus terbelah dua gara-gara misi yang diberikan Saem.

Haaahh… Tenangkan dirimu, Kyu. Jangan panik. Pasti ada jalan lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ya, pasti ada.

**~Flashback~**

"Misi? Misi apa maksud Saem?" tanyaku penasaran.

Saem tersenyum misterius menatapku. Di matanya terpancar keyakinan yang begitu kuat, entah terhadap apa. Ia mengambil sebatang cerutu, menyulutnya, lalu menghisapnya dalam. Asap yang ditimbulkan cerutu tersebut mengepul dimana-mana, menimbulkan aroma khas rokok yang benar-benar kubenci. Sebenarnya aku agak kesal dengan kelakuan Saem yang tiba-tiba sok misterius seperti ini. Memanggilku tengah malam meskipun ia tahu aku dalam keadaan babak belur hanya demi mengatakan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu tentang apa. Dan sekarang bukannya langsung mengatakan maksudnya, ia malah enak-enakan menikmati cerutu Kubanya dan seolah tidak menganggap keberadaanku.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Aku memang menginginkanmu untuk menggantikan posisiku sebagai pimpinan disini. Sungmin telah mengatakan semuanya dan kau telah mendengarnya, bukan? Aku mengingankanmu lebih dari anak itu karena aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya jauh lebih baik daripada Sungmin," Saem kembali menghisap cerutunya lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi walaupun kau punya kemampuan berkelahi yang hebat, tapi jujur saja kuakui anak itu mempunyai talenta yang luar biasa. Mungkin sebentar lagi, ia sudah bisa mengalahkanku satu lawan satu. "

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan misi yang Saem sebutkan tadi?"

"Mudah saja, Kyu." Saem meletakkan cerutunya di meja lalu menatapku dingin. "Misimu adalah—"

"—untuk kalah dalam pertandingan besok."

"MWO?" aku berteriak spontan saking terkejutnya. Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi? Bukankah Saem menginginkanku untuk menjadi penggantinya? Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang begitu padaku? Lalu apa maksudnya memberikan perintah semacam ini?

"Aku tahu kau pasti bingung," Saem melanjutkan. "Tapi setelah kupikirkan, ini adalah cara yang terbaik untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin dan menjadikanmu pemimpin, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa menang melawannya sekarang."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menyingkirkan Sungmin-hyung kalau Saem sendiri memintaku untuk kalah?" tanyaku mulai tak sabaran. Omongan Saem dari waktu ke waktu semakin tidak masuk akal untukku.

"Aku tidak hanya memintamu untuk kalah dari pertandingan itu, Kyu. Kau masih punya tugas lain yang harus dikerjakan," kata Saem tenang. "Setelah pertandingan besok selesai, segera, kau dan Sungmin akan kuberikan sebuah misi palsu keluar kota. Dan selama kalian menjalankan misi itu, kau juga harus menyelesaikan misi lain yang kuberikan malam ini."

Aku cuma terdiam menunggu perkataan Saem. Dan setelah ia memberitahu kelanjutannya, bisa kurasakan jantungku berhenti berdetik selama beberapa saat.

"Bunuh Lee Sungmin saat ia dalam keadaan lengah!"

**~End of Flashback~**

^^ TBC ^^

Oke readers. Ini fict saya setelah sekian lama hiatus dari ffn. Dan untuk fict kali ini, saya berkolaborasi dengan teman saya sesama author juga ALohomora 5X.

Mian kalo awal2nya rada rada gaje. Bagi yang udah baca, wajib ngisi kotak ripiu di bawah. DON'T BE A SILENT READER!

Silakan kasih uneg-unegnya dibawah. Boleh kasih flame tapi yang membangun yah. Kami gak menganggap flame yang nggak membangun! Kalau reaksinya kurang bagus, ff-nya bakal kami hapus.

Gomawo


End file.
